La strada per Avonlea
La strada per Avonlea è una serie televisiva canadese. Trama La serie si svolge nell'immaginaria città di Avonlea, nell'Isola Prince Edward, nei primi anni del XX Secolo (1903–1912). L'undicenne Sara Stanley viene inviata da Montreal nella piccola cittadina dal suo ricco padre a vivere con le zie nubili, Hetty e Olivia King per stare vicino al lato della famiglia di sua madre. Per anni vediamo crescere la piccola Sara e interagire con i nuovi parenti e osserviamo le storie della famiglia King. Successivamente il telfilm si focalizzerà soprattuto sui residenti di Avonlea che sono collegati alla famiglia King e Sara, alla fine, lascia la serie, anche se ritornerà diverse volte come ospite. Personaggi Personaggi principali *'Sara Stanley' (interpretata da Sarah Polley) - Sara è l'avventurosa bambina di undici anni inviata dal padre ad Avonlea per vivere con le sue zie nubili Hetty ed Olivia. Nelle stagioni 3-5, Sara mostly concerns herself with matchmaking in Avonlea. Nella stagione 6, sia Nanny Louisa che Zia Hetty iniziano a pianificare il suo furuto senza consultarla. Sara, d'altra parte, ha in mente ben altri progetti per sé. Lei vorrebbe diventare una scrittrice e frequentare una prestigiosa scuola di scrittura a Parigi. Alla fine, Nanny Louisa e Zia Hetty esaudiranno il desidero di Sara di frequentare la scuola di Parigi. In seguito lei ritorna ad Avonlea per il matrimonio della cugina Felicity King. *'Henrietta "Hetty" King' (interpretata da Jackie Burroughs) - Hetty è l'insegnante di Avonlea nonché capofamiglia della famiglia King. Risiede al Rose Cottage con la sorella Olivia e la nipote Sara. Nelle ultime stagioni della serie, Hetty smette di insegnare e si dà alla scrittura. Mentre Sara è in Europa con la sua nanny, Hetty takes in Mrs. Lynde e i gemelli Davey e Dora Keith. *'Olivia King Dale' (interpretata da Mag Ruffman) - Olivia è la giovane zia di Sara. In seguito si sposa con Jasper Dale e lascia Rose Cottage. Prima del matrimonio Olivia lavorava come reporter del giornale locale e fu attraverso il suo lavoro che conobbe il suo futuro marito. Jasper e Olivia hanno poi avuto un bambino di nome Montgomery e in seguito adottano Alicia, la bambina di uno dei loro impiegati al conservificio. *'Alec King' (interpretato da Cedric Smith) - Alec è il fratello di Hetty ed Olivia e lo zio di Sara. È un coltivatore e vive con la sua famiglia vicino al Rose Cottage e alla Fattoria dei King. *'Janet Ward King' (interpretata da Lally Cadeau) - Janet è la moglie di Alec e la madre di Felicity, Felix, Cecily e Daniel King. Ha una sorella, Abigail. *'Felicity King' (interpretata da Gema Zamprogna) - Felicity è la figlia maggiore di Alec e Janet. Spesso insiste nel volersi assumere responsabilità da persona adulta e si sente superiore ai fratelli minori e alla cugina Sara. Si innamora di Gus Pike e lo sposa al termine della serie tv. *'Felix King' (interpretato da Zachary Bennett) - Felix è il figio di Alec e Janet. Finisce spesso col mettersi nei guai. Felix è il miglior amico di Izzy (Isolde), la figlia di Mr. Pettibone, l'insegnante vedovo che prende il posto di Hetty quando questa si ritira dall'insegnamento. Nelle ultime stagioni ha luogo la storia d'amore tra Felix ed Izzy. *'Cecily King' (interpretata da Harmony Cramp e in seguito da Molly Atkinson) - Cecily è la giovane figlia di Alec e Janet. È più interessata al lavoro nella fattoria del fratello Felix, al punto che Alec considera l'eventualità di lasciare a lei la fattoria. Personaggi secondari *'Rachel Lynde' (interpretata da Patricia Hamilton) - Rachel è la faccendiera locale e guardiana morale di Avonlea. Il personaggio compare orinariamente in Anna dai capelli rossi. All'inizio della serie Rachel vive con la migliore amica, Marilla Cuthbert, a Green Gables. Qualche tempo dopo la morte di Marilla, Rachel avrà un ictus e si trasferisce dall'amica (e a volte nemica) Hetty King e insieme si prenderanno cura di Davy e Dora Keith. *'Gus Pike' (interpretato da Michael Mahonen) - Gus è un giovane vagabondo che comincia a guadagnarsi il rispetto dei cittadini. Gus è anche un marinaio e lascia Avonlea per andare alla ricerca della madre che credeva morta da tempo. Viene creduto morto in seguito ad un uragano, ma viene ritrovato da Felicity e Hetty sulla spiaggia orientale degli Stati Uniti. Quando esse lo ritrovano lui è cieco e lo riportano in Canada per sottoporlo ad un intervento chirurgico per ridargli la vista. Dopo l'operazione, Gus sposa Felicity. *'Eliza Ward' (interpretata da Kay Tremblay) - Eliza è la zia di Janet ed Abigail. Eliza si reca diverse volte in visita alla fattoria dei King. *'Jasper Dale' (played by R.H. Thomson) - Jasper è il timido fotografo che lavora insieme ad Olivia per il giornale locale. I due si innamorano, si sposano ed acquistano il locale conservificio nelle ultime stagioni della serie, il quale verrà ditrutto da un incendio sul finire della serie tv. *'Nanny Louisa Banks' (interpretata da Frances Hyland) - Nanny Louisa è la bambinaia di Sara Stanley. *'Marilla Cuthbert' (interpretata da Colleen Dewhurst) - Marilla è la miglior amica di Rachel. È anch'essa un personaggio di Anna dai capelli rossi. After raising Anne Shirley, decide di adottare i bambini della sua lontana parente Mary Keith quando questa muore. Sebbene Rachel sia inizialmete contraria della decisione, Davy e Dora Keith trovano una casa con Marilla a Green Gables. (Stagioni 1-3: il personaggio uscì poi di scena in seguito alla morte dell'attrice avvenuta nel 1991) *'Davy Keith' (interpretato da Kyle Labine) - Davy è il nipote orfano di Marilla che, con la sorella Dora, va a vivere a Green Gables. Davy è un bambino selvaggio che spesso si caccia nei guai. In seguito alla morte di Marilla si trasferisce da Hetty insieme a Dora e Rachel. *'Dora Keith' (interpretata da Ashley Muscroft, Lindsay Murrell) - Dora è la sorella di Davy e nipote orfana di Marilla che va a vivere a Green Gables con Marilla e Rachel. Al contrario di Davy, Dora è una bambina molto educata. *'Muriel Stacy Pettibone' (interpretata da Marilyn Lightstone) - Muriel Stacy è una maestra amica di Hetty. Anche il suo personaggio è apparso originariamente in Anna dai capelli rossi. Dopo aver a lungo viaggiato per il mondo, Muriel fa ritorno ad Avonlea dove acquista l'emporio dai Lawsons ed in seguito sposa Clive Pettibone. *'Clive Pettibone' (interpretato da David Fox) - Clive è un uomo vedovo che si trasferisce ad Avonlea con i suoi tre figliis per insegnare alla scuola pubblica della città. Essendo un colonnello risulta essere piuttosto severo con le attività discipline-oriented. Poco dopo esser arrivato in città, insieme ad Hetty, si mette a scrivere sotto pseudonimo. In seguito viene promosso soprintendente e si sposa con Muriel Stacy. *'Isolde "Izzy" Pettibone' (interpretata da Heather Brown) - Izzy è la figlia più giovane di Clive. Diventa ben presto grande amica di Felix King. Suo sogno è quello di diventare generale dell'esercito britannico. Ha due fratelli maggiori, Morgan ed Arthur. *'Arthur Pettibone' (interpretato da Zachary Ansley) - Arthur è il maggiore dei figli di Clive. Inizialmente accusa il padre della morte della madre, ma il loro rapporto migliora gradualmente dopo che la famiglia Pettibone si trasferisce ad Avonlea. Per molto tempo è il rivale in amore di Gus. Intellettuale ed eccentrico, Arthur studia per diventare veterinario. *'Clara Potts' (interpretata da Maja Ardal) - Clara è una delle pettegole della città. Viene spesso vista insieme a Eulalie Bugle. *'Eulalie Bugle' (interpretata da Barbara Hamilton)- Eulalie è una delle pettegole della città. Introdotta nel primo episodio della terza stagione, viene vista spesso insieme a Clara Potts o Rachel Lynde. *'Andrew King' (interpretato da Joel Blake) - Andrew è un'altro cugino della famiglia King inviato a vivere nella Fattoria King Farm nello stesso periodo di Sara nelle stagioni 1 e 2. Suo padre è Roger King, il più giovane fratello di Hetty e Alec. *'Peter Craig' (interpretato da Miklos Perlus) - Peter è il figlio di Maud Craig e lavora nella fattoria nella prima stagione della serie tv. *'Peg Bowen' (interpretata da Susan Cox) - Peg è un'erborista considerata come la strega di Avonlea. Episodi Note La serie è l'adattamento dei seguenti romanzi di L.M. Montgomery (autrice di Anna dai capelli rossi, dal quale Sullivan aveva tratto i film tv Anna dai capelli rossi nel 1985 e Anne of Green Gables: The Sequel nel 1987): The Story Girl, La via dorata, Chronicles of Avonlea e Further Chronicles of Avonlea. Alcuni episodi della serie furono poi trasformati in libri indipendenti da diversi autori. Il 13 dicembre 1998 è stato trasmesso un film televisivo con il cast originale che prosegue le vicende della serie televisiva. Il titolo del film televisivo è Happy Christmas, Miss King. Negli Stati Uniti il titolo della serie è Avonlea e molti episodi sono stati riinttolati e il loro ordine cambiato. Quando la serie è stata editata negli Stati Uniti in DVD, il titolo è stato cambiato da Road to Avonlea a Tales from Avonlea. Locations Il set di La strada per Avonlea fu creato ad Uxbridge, Ontario, Canada (la città dove Lucy Maud Montgomery visse e scrisse per un decennio dopo essersi trasferita dall'Isola del Principe Edoardo). La città di Avonlea è costituita da edifici realmente esistenti e dalle strade che vennero dipinte di rosso per simulare la sabbia rossa dell'isola. Categoria:Serie televisive canadesi Categoria:Serie televisive statunitensi Categoria:Serie televisive commedia